


Rocky Ground

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [37]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 7, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Djinni & Genies, Fix-Fic, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, dwarf mines, tw: rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Cora and Milinah dock at the Island of Corsairs to find it overrun by a gang led by the fearsome Abis Mal.  But, when his enforcer turns out to be a familiar face, they find themselves plotting his demise.  Meanwhile, in the Enchanted Forest that was, while on the run from the Evil Queen's forces, a young Snow White runs into Ventus and Aqua, and they hide out in the Dwarf Mines.  But she soon finds herself having to defend it from an old friend.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ENCHANTED FOREST — DAY — FLASHBACK                          

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          The ROYAL KNIGHTS are chasing a HOODED FIGURE through the        

          woods.                                                           

                                                                           

                              LEAD KNIGHT                                  

                    HALT!                                                  

                                                                           

          The figure leaps into the air and fires arrows at them, in       

          slow motion.  VENTUS watches from below in awe, hiding in        

          the bushes.  While the soldiers dodge the arrows, the figure     

          grabs onto a large branch and swings on it, flipping             

          themself onto it.                                                

                                                                           

                              LEAD KNIGHT                                  

                    You’re under arrest!  Queen’s                          

                    orders!                                                

                                                                           

          The figure removes their hood, revealing YOUNG SNOW WHITE.       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    I AM the Queen.                                        

                                                                           

          Ven backs up but, not noticing where he’s stepping, steps on     

          and breaks a twig.                                               

                                                                           

                              SECOND KNIGHT                                

                    What was that!?                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Wolves.  Angry that you took their                     

                    Huntsman away!                                         

                                                                           

          The soldiers laugh this off, so, thinking quickly, Ven           

          howls.                                                           

                                                                           

                              LEAD KNIGHT                                  

                    RETREAT!  RETREAT!                                     

                                                                           

          The knights run off, and Snow laughs at them then looks down     

          below at the bushes, where she sees Ven.                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Hmm.                                                   

                                                                           

          She leaps down and walks into the bushes.  When she sees         

          Ven, she smiles to herself.                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW (cont’d)                          

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Oh, uh, yeah.                                          

                                                                           

          He nervously smiles back at her.                                 

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    So, uh, you’re a queen?                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Should be.  Somehow, my stepmother                     

                    managed to sneak her way onto the                      

                    throne.  You’re...not from around                      

                    here, are you?                                         

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Umm...not really, no.  I’m Ventus,                     

                    a student of the keyblade school at                    

                    the Palace of Departure.                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Snow White.                                            

                                                                           

          She grabs his hand and shakes it.                                

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Oh, right!  Right!                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Well, if you’ll excuse me, I need                      

                    to find a place to hide out.                           

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Oh, um, my teacher and I found a                       

                    cave, just down the road!                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    That sounds perfect!                                   

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Okay!                                                  

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Yeah, I’ll show you!                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. REGINA’S PALACE HALLWAY — DAY                               

                                                                           

          Although we do not get a good look at her, REGINA storms         

          down the hallway toward a pair of double doors.                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. REGINA’S PALACE MAIN HALL — DAY                             

                                                                           

          The doors swing open and Regina enters, wearing yet another      

          Evil Queen leather dress.  Complete with an absurdly high        

          collar, studs, punk makeup, and tied-back hair.  Her knights     

          stand across from her.                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    WHAT.  WAS.  THAT!?                                    

                                                                           

                              LEAD KNIGHT                                  

                    I —                                                    

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    YOU failed to capture Snow                             

                    White...AGAIN!                                         

                                                                           

                              SECOND KNIGHT                                

                    Your Majesty, there were wolves.                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I.  Don’t.  Care.  If there were                       

                    man-eating pastinaca, I want Snow                      

                    White’s heart on a spit!                               

                                                                           

          The knights all just stare at eachother.                         

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    I see I’m going to have to hire                        

                    out, again...So, I am putting out a                    

                    call.  For ANY warriors that may                       

                    wish to take it upon themselves to                     

                    tackle such a task.  To come to the                    

                    palace.                                                

                                                                           

          The knights just stand there.                                    

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    Well?  WHY ARE YOU NOT MAKING                          

                    POSTERS!?                                              

                                                                           

          The soldiers are scamper out of the hall, as she laughs.         

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

There will be a title card coming soon!

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ENCHANTED FOREST — DAY                                      

                                                                           

          Ven and Snow are walking down a trail in the woods.              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    So...you’re on the run, too?                           

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Mm...sort of.  It’s more like my                       

                    teacher was worried for my safety                      

                    after my friend’s brother died                         

                    saving her, and my other friend was                    

                    murdered by a shady guy, who                           

                    happened to be around, when the                        

                    first guy died.                                        

                                                                           

          Snow stops.                                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    WAIT.                                                  

                                                                           

          He stops.                                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW (cont’d)                          

                    You’re telling me that there’s                         

                    some...evil plot going on!?                            

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Well, the first friend was a                           

                    princess.  Oh!  And he keeps                           

                    following us around.  So, we have                      

                    to keep moving!                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    So you ARE on the run!                                 

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                         (shrugging)                                       

                    Yeah, I guess so...                                    

                                                                           

          She continues walking.  He follows.                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    An Evil Queen and a shady man.  We                     

                    have some INTERESTING people after                     

                    us.                                                    

                                                                           

          He laughs.  They soon reach the cave.  It’s a rather low         

          entry.                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    We’re here.                                            

                                                                           

          Snow bends to her side and looks at the opening.                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Sorry, it’s...kind of small.                           

                                                                           

          He sheepishly smiles.  Snow stands straight.                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                         (smiling)                                         

                    It’s fine!                                             

                                                                           

          AQUA walks around the corner, carrying some wood.                

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Hey!  Who’s this?                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                         (extending her hand)                              

                    Snow White.                                            

                                                                           

          Realizing, Aqua’s hands are full, Snow pulls hers away.          

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    As in...the princess?                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Technically.  Long story.                              

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    She’s on the run from her Evil                         

                    stepmother, the Queen.                                 

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Right...                                               

                         (to Snow)                                         

                    Well, feel free to hide out with                       

                    us, for the time being!                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — DAY — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          It’s cloudy.  Looks like it’s about to rain.  The                

          Swanfiremobile drives down the road, turning at a corner.        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SWANFIREMOBILE — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          EMMA is driving, and NEAL is in the passenger seat, his bag      

          sitting on his lap.  HENRY is seated in the back, tightly        

          holding onto his backpack and Tron lunchbox, which are next      

          to him next to him.                                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Neal)                                         

                    Remember to bring up that thing                        

                    Lily told us about.                                    

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Right.                                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    She said you can come in whenever;                     

                    just call ahead.                                       

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Awesome!                                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I’m sure you’ll do great!  Knock                       

                    ’em dead!                                              

                         (beat)                                            

                    You know what I mean.  Away!  Knock                    

                    ’em away!                                              

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                         (laughs)                                          

                    It’s okay!                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE DAILY MIRROR — DAY                              

                                                                           

          The bug pulls up to the entrance of the Storybrooke Daily        

          Mirror.                                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SWANFIREMOBILE — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Emma puts the car in park.                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Okay, here we are.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          He unbuckles and kisses her.                                     

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    See you later.                                         

                                                                           

          He opens the door.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE DAILY MIRROR — DAY                              

                                                                           

          Neal exits the car and slings his bag over his shoulder.  He     

          starts to close the car door.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SWANFIREMOBILE — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Emma and Henry, as before.                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hey.                                                   

                                                                           

          Neal stops closing the door and pokes his head in.               

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Mm-hmm?                                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Don’t forget: my mom’s birthday                        

                    dinner tonight —                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA AND NEAL                                

                         (in unison)                                       

                    — at Be Our Guest.                                     

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Seven thirty.                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (smiling and nodding)                             

                    Seven Thirty!                                          

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    I’ll see you both there.  Any                          

                    update on those babies, or                             

                    toddlers, or whatever they are,                        

                    now?                                                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I’ll let you know, first thing, as                     

                    soon as hear.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                         (nods)                                            

                    Cool!  Alright.  See you then.                         

                         (waving to Henry)                                 

                    Bye, Henry!                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Bye, dad!                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE DAILY MIRROR — DAY                              

                                                                           

          Neal closes the door, and the bug drives off, as he heads        

          for the building.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SWANFIREMOBILE — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Emma and Henry, as before.                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Alright, time to get you to school.                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I can’t wait for dinner, tonight!                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Please try to get as much homework                     

                    done as you can, okay?                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I know.                                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Good.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL — DAY                               

                                                                           

          The car pulls up to the school.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SWANFIREMOBILE — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Emma and Henry, as before.                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Okay, we’re here!                                      

                                                                           

          Henry unbuckles and gets out.  Emma watches him, as he runs      

          into the building.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE DAILY MIRROR NEWSROOM — DAY                     

                                                                           

          The newsroom abuzz with REPORTERS, half of whom are              

          female.  Among them, is Neal.  SIDNEY GLASS is standing in       

          the center of the room.                                          

                                                                           

                              SIDNEY                                       

                    Wonderful!  What else we got?                          

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Rapunzel’s planning on opening an                      

                    art museum.                                            

                                                                           

                              SIDNEY                                       

                    Very good!  I want you on that,                        

                    Cassidy!                                               

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                         (nods)                                            

                    Got it.  Just a reminder: I have                       

                    dinner with Emma’s mom’s family,                       

                    tonight, so my availability will be                    

                    —                                                      

                                                                           

          He rocks his hand.                                               

                                                                           

                              SIDNEY                                       

                    Right.  Thanks for reminding                           

                    me.  Where at?                                         

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Be Our Guest.                                          

                                                                           

                              SIDNEY                                       

                    Ah!  Yes, I know it!  Lumière’s                        

                    place!                                                 

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Yeah...I mean, SURE, it’s a little                     

                    awkward that he was involved in my                     

                    murder, but It’s not HIS                               

                    fault!  Besides, he helped us                          

                    escape.  Actually, you two have a                      

                    lot in common.  Regina trapped you                     

                    in a mirror...Zelena trapped him in                    

                    a candle...                                            

                                                                           

                              SIDNEY                                       

                    Yes.  I know.  We’re already                           

                    friends.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Oh, well that’s good.                                  

                                                                           

                              SIDNEY                                       

                    While you’re there, try the grey                       

                    stuff.  It’s delicious.                                

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    I’ll keep that in mind.                                

                                                                           

          Sidney starts to walk away but pauses to face Neal.              

                                                                           

                              SIDNEY                                       

                    And, just to be clear, we’re JUST                      

                    friends.                                               

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Okay...                                                

                                                                           

          Sidney resumes walking.                                          

                                                                           

                              NEAL (cont’d)                                

                    Cogsworth.                                             

                                                                           

          Sidney stops and glares at him.  Neal flashes him a smile,       

          and Sidney rolls his eyes and walks away.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. REGINA’S BEDROOM — DAY — FLASHBACK                          

                                                                           

          Regina is in a velvet dress, her hair now down, and her          

          makeup more subdued, inspecting diamonds.  HENRY, SR. stands     

          above her, holding a tray with food and tea on it, which he      

          hands her.                                                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Ugh...I ASK for perfection, and                        

                    they give me...flaws.                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY, SR.                                   

                    Perhaps the flaws are themselves a                     

                    mark of beauty.                                        

                                                                           

          She tosses the diamond aside.  It lands in an                    

          already-existing pile of flawed diamonds.  She has some          

          serious standards.                                               

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Nobody asked you.                                      

                                                                           

          She picks up another one and reacts to it with the same          

          level of disdain.  Sidney appears in the mirror.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SIDNEY                                       

                    Your Majesty, someone has answered                     

                    your call for warriors.                                

                                                                           

          Regina plops this diamond on her father’s tray.                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Do ensure that this is taken care                      

                    of!                                                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY, SR.                                   

                    Of course.                                             

                                                                           

          He exits, and she gets up and walks to the mirror.               

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Magic Mirror on the wall, show me                      

                    this warrior heeding my call.                          

                                                                           

          TERRA’S image appears in the mirror.  He is standing in the      

          Main Hall.                                                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    Mmm...what a FINE specimen of a                        

                    man...Such...ARMS!                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. REGINA’S PALACE MAIN HALL — DAY                             

                                                                           

          Terra walks up to the mirror and checks his teeth.               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. REGINA’S BEDROOM — DAY                                      

                                                                           

          Regina recoils at the close-up of Terra’s teeth.                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (disgusted)                                       

                    That being said, there IS such a                       

                    thing as...too much.                                   

                                                                           

          She poofs away.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. REGINA’S PALACE MAIN HALL — DAY                             

                                                                           

          Terra looks up at the doors when they swing open.  Regina        

          enters, having now changed to a blue outfit with a fancy,        

          wide-brimmed hat.  Terra bows to her.                            

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Your Majesty.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    So —                                                   

                                                                           

          He looks up.                                                     

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    — you have decided to take upon                        

                    yourself a most grueling task.                         

                                                                           

          He stands up.                                                    

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Yes, ma’am.                                            

                                                                           

          He salutes her, much to her confusion.  The prompts him to       

          lower his hand, embarrassed.                                     

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Rest assured, if you kill                              

                    this...enemy of the state, you will                    

                    be rewarded —                                          

                                                                           

          She runs her hand down his arm, to his slight discomfort.        

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    — handsomely.                                          

                                                                           

          She pulls her hand back.                                         

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    Snow White – you must understand —                     

                    murdered her own father in his                         

                    sleep.  All to take his                                

                    throne.  Luckily, I was savvy                          

                    enough to see past that, so I had                      

                    her dealt with, but she escaped the                    

                    Huntsman I hired.  And she                             

                    continues to elude my knights.                         

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Well, worry not.                                       

                                                                           

          He summons his keyblade.                                         

                                                                           

                              TERRA (cont’d)                               

                    I WILL find her.  There’s just one                     

                    problem.                                               

                                                                           

          He places a rolled-up piece of parchment in her hand.  She       

          unrolls it.  It reads: Call for fierce warriors.  Pretender      

          Queen Snow White wanted dead, not alive.  For crimes against     

          the Kingdom.  Inquire at the Palace.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TERRA (cont’d)                               

                    I have absolutely no idea what she                     

                    looks like.                                            

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Well, I’ll have to have new posters                    

                    made.                                                  

                                                                           

          She rolls it up.                                                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    But, until I do —                                      

                                                                           

          She waves her hand toward the mirror, and Snow’s face            

          appears on it.                                                   

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    She’s so young...                                      

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    MAKE NO MISTAKE!  She is NOT to be                     

                    trusted...                                             

                                                                           

          She flicks her hand, and the mirror cracks, Snow’s image         

          disappearing instantly.                                          

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    I see.                                                 

                                                                           

          He swishes his keyblade, and his armor appears on                

          him.  SWISH!  His glider appears behind him, and he hops on      

          and flies off.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ISLAND OF CORSAIRS — DAY — PRESENT DAY                      

                                                                           

          The Villain’s Vale docks and CORA and MILINAH                    

          disembark.  The island is nowhere near as lively as it once      

          was.  As in, nobody’s around.                                    

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    You grossly oversold this place.                       

                                                                           

          Milinah glances at her.                                          

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    The Island of Corsairs never used                      

                    to be like this.  Something                            

                    is...amiss.                                            

                                                                           

          They step into town and look around.  Very empty.  The only      

          sounds come from birds and wind.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Then, a MAN runs past them, as if he is in a hurry.  He then     

          trips on something.  The moment he hits the ground, some         

          force then pulls him backward.  A GROUP OF MEN then steps        

          out from the same street.  ONE OF THEM is in a cloak.            

                                                                           

                              RUNAWAY MAN                                  

                    Please...no...NO!                                      

                                                                           

          The MAN IN THE FRONT OF THE GROUP walks up to the runaway        

          man and picks him up.  Picturing Oded Fehr, and you’ll see       

          why, later on.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MAN IN FRONT                                 

                    Well, well, well...It seems like                       

                    the...riffraff never learn.                            

                                                                           

          He tosses him into the group, who catch him.                     

                                                                           

                              MAN IN FRONT                                 

                    And you know what happens to those                     

                    who dare defy Abis Mal.                                

                                                                           

          They search him, removing various trinkets.  Once they empty     

          his pockets, they hold him, while Abis Mal takes out a sword     

          and impales him.  He then twists his sword and removes it.       

                                                                           

                              ABIS MAL                                     

                         (to one of his men)                               

                    Have him suspended above the                           

                    square.  For ALL to see.                               

                                                                           

                              ABIS MAL’S GANG #1                           

                         (to the cloaked man)                              

                    I wish for this man’s corpse to be                     

                    suspended above the square.                            

                                                                           

          The cloaked man waves his hand, and the runaway man’s body       

          floats into the air.                                             

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Fascinating...                                         

                                                                           

                              ABIS MAL                                     

                    Oh?                                                    

                                                                           

          He walks up to them.                                             

                                                                           

                              ABIS MAL (cont’d)                            

                    Are you new here?                                      

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                         (pointing to Cora)                                

                    SHE is.                                                

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She lowers her hand.                                             

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    But I’m a tad confused as to what                      

                    has happened since I was here last!                    

                                                                           

                              ABIS MAL                                     

                    Well, allow me to clear up any                         

                    confusion.  I am Abis Mal.  And I                      

                    run this place.  So, you BEST get                      

                    on my good side.                                       

                                                                           

          He and his gang walk off.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ENCHANTED FOREST CAVE — DAY — FLASHBACK                     

                                                                           

          Snow, Aqua, and Ven are seated around a fire, eating.            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    This is the BEST meal I’ve had in a                    

                    while!                                                 

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    I guess, being a fugitive princess,                    

                    you don’t have much chance for                         

                    proper meals, huh?                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                         (shaking her head)                                

                    Not at all.                                            

                                                                           

          She stops chewing and shushes Aqua and Ven, who promptly         

          stop chewing, as well.                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW (cont’d)                          

                    Do you hear that?                                      

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    It sounds like it’s coming from                        

                    below.                                                 

                                                                           

          She gets up and walks off.                                       

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Wait!                                                  

                                                                           

          He gets up, as does Aqua.  They both follow her.                 

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Yeah, I’m pretty sure I hear                           

                    something!                                             

                                                                           

          She then trips.                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW (cont’d)                          

                    WHOA!                                                  

                                                                           

          And tumbles down, deeper into the cave.                          

                                                                           

                              AQUA AND VENTUS                              

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Snow!                                                  

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ENCHANTED FOREST CAVE — DAY                                 

                                                                           

          Snow lands in a part of the cave that is surprisingly more       

          well-lit.  As she gets up she looks around, in                   

          amazement.  Light of all sorts of colors shines throughout       

          the cave.                                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Wow...                                                 

                                                                           

          A DWARF stands before her.                                       

                                                                           

                              DWARF                                        

                    Can I help you?                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Huh?                                                   

                                                                           

          She turns toward him.                                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW (cont’d)                          

                    Oh!  Um, yes.  Would you mind                          

                    telling me where I am?                                 

                                                                           

                              DWARF                                        

                    You — YOU’RE Snow White!                               

                                                                           

          She nods.                                                        

                                                                           

                              DWARF (cont’d)                               

                    You’re in the Dwarf Mines.  We mine                    

                    diamonds here.                                         

                                                                           

          Aqua and Ven climb down.                                         

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Snow?                                                  

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Oh, thank goodness you’re okay!                        

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    What is this place?                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Dwarf Mines.                                           

                                                                           

          Ven nods.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DWARF                                        

                    Well, I’m Flint.                                       

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Aqua.                                                  

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Ven.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL CLASSROOM — DAY — PRESENT DAY       

                                                                           

          A bunch of STUDENTS, half of whom are female, enter.  Among      

          them, Henry, ROXAS, KAIRI, and RIKU.  SNOW is standing at        

          the front of the room.                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (to Snow)                                         

                    Happy Birthday, grandma!                               

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Why, thank you, Henry!                                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Today’s you’re Birthday?                               

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Yep!                                                   

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Well, Happy Birthday.                                  

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Yeah, Happy Birthday.                                  

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Happy Birthday.                                        

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Well, take your seats, everybody!                      

                                                                           

          The students all sit down.                                       

                                                                           

                              SNOW (cont’d)                                

                    Now, we were discussing ocean                          

                    life.  Yesterday, at the end of                        

                    class, we went over the four main                      

                    types of scales.  Can anybody tell                     

                    me what those are?                                     

                                                                           

          Kairi raises her hand.  Snow points to her and nods.             

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Placoid, cosmoid, ganoid, and                          

                    leptoid.                                               

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Correct.  Now, what type of fishes                     

                    have placoid scales?                                   

                                                                           

          Some of the students, including Riku, raise their hands.         

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Riku?                                                  

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Sharks!                                                

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Yes.  And cosmoid?                                     

                                                                           

          Some of the students, including Henry, raise their hands.        

                                                                           

                              SNOW (cont’d)                                

                    Henry?                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Lungfishes.                                            

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Very good, Henry!  Now, what about                     

                    ganoid?                                                

                                                                           

          Some of the students raise their hands.                          

                                                                           

                              SNOW (cont’d)                                

                    Sonia?                                                 

                                                                           

                              SONIA                                        

                    Sturgeons and gar.                                     

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Mm-hm.  And, finally, leptoid?                         

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Roxas, that’s a stick.                                 

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    I...don’t know why I just said                         

                    that.  Sorry.                                          

                                                                           

          Snow ponders this for a moment.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Anybody?                                               

                                                                           

          Some of the students raise their hands.                          

                                                                           

                              SNOW (cont’d)                                

                    Shirley?                                               

                                                                           

                              SHIRLEY                                      

                    Pretty much most fish.  Ones you                       

                    would eat.  Like salmon.                               

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Correct.  Everyone, take out your                      

                    textbooks and turn to chapter                          

                    twelve.                                                

                                                                           

          As the students take out their textbooks, Snow looks at          

          Roxas, quizzically.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MUSEUM OF ART — DAY                             

                                                                           

          Neal looks around, as he enters.  He is impressed.               

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    We’re just about ready to open.                        

                                                                           

          Neal turns to see RAPUNZEL leaning against the front desk.       

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Can I...quote you on that?                             

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    I think you want something a BIT                       

                    more detailed.                                         

                                                                           

          He walks up to her and extends his hand.                         

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Neal Cassidy.                                          

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Nice to finally meet you.  The REAL                    

                    you.                                                   

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Yeah...                                                

                                                                           

          He takes out a tape recorder and and notepad.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NEAL (cont’d)                                

                    You mind if I record this?                             

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Sure!  Go ahead.                                       

                                                                           

          He turns on the recorder and puts it in his shirt pocket         

          then flips open the notepad and takes out his pencil.            

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL (cont’d)                            

                    Would you like a tour, as we do                        

                    this?                                                  

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Sure!  That’d be great!                                

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                         (waving him toward her)                           

                    Follow me.                                             

                                                                           

          They head toward a painting.                                     

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL (cont’d)                            

                    I’ve long had a love for painting.                     

                                                                           

          She points to it.                                                

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL (cont’d)                            

                    This is one of mine.  Actually,                        

                    this whole hall is my work.                            

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Really!?                                               

                                                                           

          He writes this down, as he looks around.  He then takes out      

          a camera.                                                        

                                                                           

                              NEAL (cont’d)                                

                    Mind if I —                                            

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    No problem.                                            

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          He takes a picture of the painting, then one of the hall.        

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          She stands in front of the painting.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Oh!                                                    

                                                                           

          He backs up, and she smiles, as he takes her picture.  He        

          looks at the screen.                                             

                                                                           

                              NEAL (cont’d)                                

                    Oh, that’s good.                                       

                                                                           

          He walks back up to her.                                         

                                                                           

                              NEAL (cont’d)                                

                    So, when are you estimating for the                    

                    opening date?                                          

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    We will have a gala next Sunday at                     

                    eight.                                                 

                                                                           

          Neal writes this down.                                           

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL (cont’d)                            

                    Then, on Monday, We will open to                       

                    the public!                                            

                                                                           

          She smiles.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MUSEUM OF ART TEMPORARY EXHIBIT HALL — DAY      

                                                                           

          Rapunzel leads Neal into a room, where LILY is setting           

          sculptures and drawings up.                                      

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    And finally...our Temporary Exhibit                    

                    Hall!                                                  

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Hey, Neal!                                             

                                                                           

          He waves to her, and she walks up to them.                       

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Aeleus is covering for me, while I                     

                    help Raps set up!                                      

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Cool!  So, what is this exhibit,                       

                    here?                                                  

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    My brother lent us some stuff from                     

                    the Art Studio, including his and                      

                    Naminé’s own work!                                     

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She walks up to Lawrence’s statue of their mother’s dragon       

          form.                                                            

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Is that your mother?                                   

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Mm-hm!  Lawrence made it.                              

                                                                           

          He takes a picture of it.  Then, he points to some of the        

          drawings on the walls.                                           

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    And these, uh, drawings — his                          

                    girlfriend did them, yes?                              

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Yeah.  He’s hoping it’ll get people                    

                    to start looking into what happened                    

                    to her.                                                

                                                                           

          He looks at her.                                                 

                                                                           

                              LILY (cont’d)                                

                    Zero Wise says she died, but he’s                      

                    not so sure.  I’ve tried looking                       

                    into it, but —                                         

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (shrugging)                                       

                    Nothing!  Without any evidence...                      

                                                                           

          She sighs.                                                       

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    You keep investigating on the cop                      

                    side.  I’ll see what I can do on                       

                    the reporter side.  Emma can’t even                    

                    find anything?  She’s pretty                           

                    good.  With her superpower and                         

                    all...                                                 

                                                                           

          Lily shrugs.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ISLAND OF CORSAIRS BAR — DAY                                

                                                                           

          Cora and Milinah enter to find themselves in a crowded, but      

          quiet, bar.  Half of the PEOPLE there are female.  Milinah       

          walks up to the bar, where a BARTENDER is standing, her back     

          to Milinah.                                                      

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Ilia —                                                 

                                                                           

          The bartender turns around.                                      

                                                                           

                              ILIA                                         

                    Your usual, captain?                                   

                                                                           

          She starts preparing a glass.                                    

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Information.                                           

                                                                           

          Ilia stops.                                                      

                                                                           

                              ILIA                                         

                    You want to know about Abis Mal.                       

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    What happened?                                         

                                                                           

                              ILIA                                         

                    He was nobody.  Had a small gang,                      

                    but nothing we couldn’t                                

                    handle.  Then, one day, the cloaked                    

                    man showed up.  Suddenly, he was                       

                    downright threatening.                                 

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    What happened?                                         

                                                                           

                              ILIA                                         

                    Magic.                                                 

                                                                           

          Cora walks up to them.                                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Genie magic, to be specific.                           

                                                                           

          Both Milinah and Ilia look at her.                               

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                    I recognized it.  But, Mal wasn’t                      

                    the one wielding the bottle.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ILIA                                         

                    Not when you encountered him.                          

                                                                           

          Milinah turns around and leans against the bar, looking at       

          her mother.                                                      

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    We need to get that bottle.                            

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                         (nodding)                                         

                    We need to get that bottle.                            

                         (to Ilia)                                         

                    Tell me: Where does Abis Mal hide                      

                    out?                                                   

                                                                           

                              ILIA                                         

                    Oh, you don’t want to go there...                      

                                                                           

          Cora plungers her hand into Ilia’s chest and pulls out her       

          heart.                                                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    YES, I do.  Now, answer my                             

                    question.                                              

                                                                           

                              ILIA                                         

                    There is a small fortress on the                       

                    western shore.                                         

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Excellent!                                             

                                                                           

          She replaces Ilia’s heart.                                       

                                                                           

                              ILIA                                         

                    But it’s kept tightly locked.  And                     

                    it’s never abandoned.                                  

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Oh, I’m counting on it.  After all,                    

                    I need to be able to get to that                       

                    bottle.  And to do that, it needs                      

                    to be there.                                           

                         (to Milinah)                                      

                    Come, Milinah.  We mustn’t waste                       

                    time.                                                  

                                                                           

          Milinah hops off the bar and follows her mother out.             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DWARF MINES — DAY — FLASHBACK                               

                                                                           

          Flint leads into Snow, Ven, and Aqua to a cavern, where          

          WATCHY is watching a collection of gigantic eggs.                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    What is this?                                          

                                                                           

                              WATCHY                                       

                    Dwarf eggs.  Lain by the Golden                        

                    Goose herself.                                         

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Really!?                                               

                                                                           

                              WATCHY                                       

                    Yeah!  The plain ones go to us,                        

                    while the fairies get the                              

                    iridescent ones.                                       

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    ’Cause they’re fairy eggs.                             

                                                                           

                              WATCHY                                       

                         (nodding)                                         

                    That’s right!  They take seven                         

                    years to hatch.                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Seven!?                                                

                                                                           

          Watchy nods.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ISLAND OF CORSAIRS WESTERN SHORE — DAY — PRESENT DAY        

                                                                           

          Cora and Milinah step down some rocks onto the shore.  They      

          walk along the water’s edge, until they see the                  

          fortress.  Its door is guarded by TWO MEN.                       

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Leave ’em to me.                                       

                                                                           

          She walks up to them.                                            

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    Hello, boys!  Nice place you got                       

                    here!  Mind giving me little —                         

                                                                           

          She puts her arm around one of them.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    — tour?                                                

                                                                           

          She smiles.                                                      

                                                                           

                              GUARD #1                                     

                    No trespassing!                                        

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Please?                                                

                                                                           

                              GUARD #2                                     

                    Move, or you will be moved.                            

                                                                           

          Milinah lowers her arm.                                          

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Fine...                                                

                                                                           

          She starts to walk away, her arms almost folded.                 

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    But, don’t say I didn’t ask                            

                    nicely...                                              

                                                                           

          She pulls out her sword and swaps her hook for her pata, as      

          she twirls around.  As she swings her weapons at the guards,     

          they counter, but she disarms then impales them.  When she       

          pulls her weapons out, she looks at Cora, smirking.              

                                                                           

          Cora walks up to her, slow-clapping.                             

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Very good, Milinah!                                    

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Your turn.                                             

                                                                           

          Cora summons her keyblade and points it at the door.  In a       

          flash of light, it opens.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ABIS MAL’S FORTRESS — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          Cora and Milinah enter.  The place is lit by torches and has     

          A FEW MEN inside.  Milinah raises her pata, but Cora lowers      

          it.                                                              

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    But —                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Let ME handle it.                                      

                                                                           

          She takes out a bottle of orange powder and pops off the         

          attached cork.  She sprinkles it onto the palm of her hand,      

          reseals the bottle, and puts it back in her pocket.  She         

          then brushes her hands together and blows on them.               

                                                                           

          The powder flies into the room, causing the men to all fall      

          asleep.  Milinah puts her hook back on.                          

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Impressive.                                            

                                                                           

          Cora walks up to one of the men and rips out his heart.          

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Awaken.                                                

                                                                           

          He wakes up.                                                     

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                    Where is the bottle?                                   

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                    I am unquestionably loyal to Abis                      

                    Mal.                                                   

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    TELL ME!                                               

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                         (laughs)                                          

                    No.                                                    

                                                                           

          Disgruntled, she crushes his heart, killing him.                 

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Fine.  The hard way, then.                             

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Ah-ah-ah...                                            

                                                                           

          She licks her hook and sticks it in the air.                     

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    Follow me.                                             

                                                                           

          She walks off, and Cora follows.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ABIS MAL’S TREASURE ROOM — DAY                              

                                                                           

          Cora and Milinah enter.  The room glimmers with gold.  On a      

          shelf in the back is a very familiar, black, genie’s bottle.     

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Well...well...well...                                  

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    You know it?                                           

                                                                           

          Cora picks up the bottle.                                        

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    You could say that.                                    

                                                                           

          She rubs the bottle and the cloaked man emerges from it.         

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Hello, Jafar!                                          

                                                                           

          He removes his hood.  Yep.  It’s JAFAR.                          

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ABIS MAL’S TREASURE ROOM — DAY                              

                                                                           

          Cora, Milinah, and Jafar, as before.                             

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    Cora.                                                  

                                                                           

          He sits down on a pile of coins.                                 

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    Of all the —                                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    What has happened to you?                              

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    I’ve become...a genie.                                 

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    This much I already                                    

                    know.  I...caught wind of your                         

                    little coup in Wonderland.                             

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    SOMEBODY had to complete                               

                    Anastasia’s training.                                  

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    And look where it got you.                             

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                         (about Milinah)                                   

                    Another one of your bastards?                          

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Takes one to know one.                                 

                                                                           

          He laughs smally.                                                

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    What were Mal’s three wishes?                          

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    Wouldn’t you want to know?                             

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    ANSWER her question, or I’ll RIP                       

                    out your heart and MAKE you answer!                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    The first...was for eternally                          

                    unquestionable loyalty from his                        

                    men.                                                   

                                                                           

          Milinah looks around —                                           

                                                                           

                              JAFAR (cont’d)                               

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    The second...for great power —                         

                    power over this miserable spit of                      

                    land.                                                  

                                                                           

          — and pockets a coin.                                            

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    Finally —                                              

                                                                           

          He extends his arms out to his sides.                            

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    You’re standing in it.                                 

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Nice work.                                             

                         (waving her index finger and                      

                         hook)                                             

                    I want all this.                                       

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    And it can be yours.  You just have                    

                    to get through Abis Mal and all his                    

                    men.                                                   

                                                                           

          He smiles, doubtful they can pull this off.                      

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    I’ll do you one better.  Sure, we                      

                    will take care of Abis Mal and his                     

                    men, but it will be YOU who will be                    

                    celebrated as a hero!                                  

                                                                           

          Milinah walks up behind Jafar and puts her hand and hook on      

          his shoulders.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    They’ll be all,                                        

                    "Jafar!  Jafar!  Jafar!  You’re so                     

                    amazing!"                                              

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                         (chuckles)                                        

                    That’s impossible.                                     

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Milinah lowers her hand and hook and walks back around.          

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    The trick...is to make people THINK                    

                    you’re their hero.  We’ll be doing                     

                    all the behind-the-scenes work.                        

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Think of us as your                                    

                    stagehands.  And this is your show!                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY                          

                                                                           

          Emma is sitting on her desk drinking coffee, as ROBIN and        

          DAVID haul an OLD MAN in.                                        

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Alright, come on, Shorty.  Come on.                    

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Yeah.  Easy does it.                                   

                                                                           

                              SHORTY                                       

                    Mm-hmm.                                                

                                                                           

          Emma gets up and walks up to a cell, which she opens up.         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Alright.  Get in.                                      

                                                                           

          Shorty walks in.                                                 

                                                                           

                              SHORTY                                       

                    Yes, yes.                                              

                                                                           

          She closes the cell door.                                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Just a little word of advice:                          

                    Rapunzel’s a bit busy being                            

                    interviewed by my boyfriend for a                      

                    story, so I can’t make any promises                    

                    about her availability.  You may                       

                    want to call someone else.                             

                                                                           

                              SHORTY                                       

                    Yes, alright!                                          

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Is there anything we can get you?                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Food, perhaps?                                         

                                                                           

                              SHORTY                                       

                    I’d like a sandwich from that there                    

                    food truck!                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

          Regina enters.                                                   

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    We need to decide if those                             

                    two-year-olds are coming to dinner                     

                    tonight.                                               

                                                                           

          Robin and David exchange a glance.                               

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    We were just thinking about it and                     

                    decided "No."                                          

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Alright.  That settles it.                             

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    You sure?                                              

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Yeah, I was fine either way.                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Alright.  I told Neal I’d let him                      

                    know.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ISLAND OF CORSAIRS — SUNSET                                 

                                                                           

          Cora and Milinah watch the square from an alley.  Abis Mal       

          and his gang enter the square.                                   

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Showtime.                                              

                                                                           

          She waves her hand and disappears in a red cloud.  Abis Mal      

          approaches a group of people.  Milinah watches him threaten      

          to have his guy send Jafar on them.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    Don’t.  Even.  Try.                                    

                                                                           

                              ABIS MAL                                     

                    Excuse me?                                             

                                                                           

          Jafar flings his arms out.                                       

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    DON’T TEST ME!                                         

                                                                           

          KRAKOW!  Thunderclouds appear in the sky, and lightning          

          flashes.                                                         

                                                                           

                              ABIS MAL                                     

                    What was that!?                                        

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    The oncoming storm.                                    

                                                                           

          Lightning bolts hit the ground.  On the top of a roof, Cora      

          stands waving her keyblade, controlling the weather.             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. BE OUR GUEST RESTAURANT — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Emma, Neal, and Henry are waiting outside the restaurant.        

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Where do you think they are?                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Who knows?                                             

                                                                           

          She looks behind him.                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    What the heck is that!?                                

                                                                           

          He turns his head to look.                                       

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    What!?                                                 

                                                                           

          When he turns his head back to Emma, she’s laughing.             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    You two are such dorks...                              

                                                                           

          Snow and David walk up to them.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Sorry.  Parking took FOREVER!                          

                                                                           

          David nods, in agreement.  Regina, Robin, and ROLAND then        

          show up.                                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Alright, let’s go in.                                  

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    I want crayons!                                        

                                                                           

          Robin smiles.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BE OUR GUEST RESTAURANT — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          LUMIÈRE seats Emma, Neal, Henry, Snow, David, Regina, Robin,     

          and Roland.                                                      

                                                                           

                              LUMIÈRE                                      

                    Here you are!  Bon appétit!                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DWARF MINES — DAY — FLASHBACK                               

                                                                           

          A DWARF hits the wall with his axe then wipes some sweat off     

          his brow.  He is exhausted.  Snow notices this, so she walks     

          up to him.                                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Are you okay?                                          

                                                                           

                              EXHAUSTED DWARF                              

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          The look she gives him makes it quite clear she is               

          unconvinced.  She turns to Ven and Aqua.                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Stay here with him.                                    

                                                                           

          She runs around the corner to Flint.                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW (cont’d)                          

                    Hey!  Who’s in charge, here!?                          

                                                                           

          BOSSY walks up to her.                                           

                                                                           

                              BOSSY                                        

                    That would be me.  My name is                          

                    "Bossy."                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Do the miners ever get a break?                        

                                                                           

          Bossy and Flint exchange a look.                                 

                                                                           

                              BOSSY                                        

                    The Queen...has made demands.                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                         (to herself)                                      

                    Of course...                                           

                         (to them)                                         

                    Diamonds, right?                                       

                                                                           

                              BOSSY                                        

                         (nods)                                            

                    Because of her demands, it’s become                    

                    difficult meeting the fairies’                         

                    quota.  See, we mine the diamonds,                     

                    grind them into dust and sell it to                    

                    the fairies, who use it to spread                      

                    joy throughout the land.                               

                                                                           

          Ven steps around the corner.                                     

                                                                           

                              BOSSY                                        

                    But now, we cannot make enough dust                    

                    to spread joy.  All that is left is                    

                    darkness.  So, we have to up                           

                    production to meet demand.  And the                    

                    Queen has sent an enforcer to keep                     

                    us in line.                                            

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Who IS this enforcer?                                  

                                                                           

          Bossy takes a deep breath.  SOMEONE walks through the caves,     

          carrying the hand-mirror from OUaT-111 in one hand and an        

          axe in the other, the latter over his shoulder.                  

                                                                           

                              BOSSY                                        

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Someone so cold, he was raised by                      

                    beasts.  Someone whose very heart                      

                    was ripped out by the Queen to keep                    

                    him under her control.                                 

                                                                           

          The enforcer enters, and we see who it is — it’s GRAHAM.         

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DWARF MINES — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          All, as before.  Snow stares at Graham.                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Graham?                                                

                                                                           

          Ignoring her, he continues into the mine.                        

                                                                           

                              GRAHAM                                       

                    Alright, everyone!  Stop slacking                      

                    off and get to work!                                   

                                                                           

          Now, the dwarves really get to                                   

          work.  Hard.  To.  Their.  Bones.  MUCH faster than              

          before.  And it pains them.  Along an entire wall, they dig,     

          dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig...You get the idea.  It’s           

          almost reminiscent of that weird cave in The Last Jedi.          

                                                                           

          Graham reflects everything in his mirror.  He then catches       

          something: the exhausted dwarf collapses.                        

                                                                           

                              GRAHAM (cont’d)                              

                    You there!  Get up!                                    

                                                                           

                              EXHAUSTED DWARF                              

                    I’m sorry.  I —                                        

                                                                           

          He tosses him.  Much to Snow’s surprise.  She gasps and          

          walks up to him.                                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    What was that for!?  He’s                              

                    tired!  Overworked!  He needs a                        

                    break!                                                 

                                                                           

          He glares at her and swings his axe.                             

                                                                           

                              GRAHAM                                       

                    Let this serve as a reminder of                        

                    what happens to those who fail to                      

                    fulfill the Queen’s demands!                           

                                                                           

          He tosses the dwarf’s body aside and walks away.  She runs       

          after him.                                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Graham!  GRAHAM!                                       

                                                                           

          He stops and turns around.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             38.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW (cont’d)                          

                    You did NOT have to kill that man!                     

                                                                           

                              GRAHAM                                       

                    I had no choice.  You should leave,                    

                    before I’m forced to kill you.                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    What else is Regina forcing you to                     

                    do?                                                    

                                                                           

          He does not answer.  He merely continues walking away.           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW (cont’d)                          

                    My gods...                                             

                                                                           

          She follows him.                                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW (cont’d)                          

                    Did — Did she rape you!?                               

                                                                           

          He stops but still offers no response.  After a solemn           

          expression (which she does not see), she walks away.  And        

          although she did not see it, she shares that same                

          expression.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ISLAND OF CORSAIRS — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                    

                                                                           

          All, as before.  The storm continues.                            

                                                                           

                              ABIS MAL                                     

                    MAKE IT STOP!                                          

                                                                           

                              ABIS MAL’S GANG #1                           

                    Someone get ready to catch the                         

                    bottle!  This my last wish!                            

                                                                           

          From the alley, Milinah raises her hand.                         

                                                                           

                              ABIS MAL’S GANG #1 (cont’d)                  

                    I wish...for you to calm this                          

                    storm!                                                 

                                                                           

          Jafar waves his hand, and the storm calms.  The gang member      

          then tosses the bottle to another guy.  But, before he can       

          catch it, it flies away, like Anakin’s lightsaber.  It flies     

          to the alley where Milinah is hiding.  She catches it.           

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Bingo!                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             39.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Holding it in her right arm, she waves her hand, and it          

          disappears in a puff of smoke.  She then runs into the           

          crowd, taking out her sword and switching her hook for her       

          pata.  Cora leaps down from above.  Superhero landing!           

                                                                           

           (cont’d)                                                        

                    Genies can’t kill, but we can still                    

                    fight!                                                 

                                                                           

          While Milinah and Cora fight Abis Mal’s gang, Jafar helps by     

          wearing down the gang members, then shoving them to Milinah      

          and Cora to finish.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ENCHANTED FOREST — DAY — FLASHBACK                          

                                                                           

          Terra flies by the cave and notices something glowing inside     

          it.  He gets lower for a better look.  It’s the                  

          campfire.  He hops off and enters.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ENCHANTED FOREST CAVE — DAY                                 

                                                                           

          Terra inspects the fire.                                         

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

          He looks forward and sees the depths of the cave.  He heads      

          down.                                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DWARF MINES — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Snow is talking with Aqua.                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    You know what I mean?                                  

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    I see...Stay here.                                     

                                                                           

          She walks off.  In the tunnels, she runs into Terra.             

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    Terra!?  What are you doing here!?                     

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Saving this kingdom.                                   

                                                                           

          Aqua is confused.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             40.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TERRA (cont’d)                               

                    Snow White murdered her father to                      

                    take the throne.                                       

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Snow White!?                                           

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    If you see her, do NOT trust                           

                    anything she says!                                     

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    And who told you this?  The                            

                    Queen?  Who NOW sits on the throne?                    

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    I know how it sounds, but I could                      

                    tell from the way she spoke.  Could                    

                    tell that she once made the mistake                    

                    of trusting Snow White, and she’s                      

                    NEVER making that mistake again!                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BE OUR GUEST RESTAURANT — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY               

                                                                           

          Emma, Neal, Henry, Snow, David, Regina, Robin, and Roland        

          are all eating.  Regina points to her purse.                     

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (to Snow)                                         

                    Can I trust you to watch this,                         

                    while I’m in the bathroom.                             

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Oh, sure!                                              

                                                                           

          Regina gets up.                                                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          She walks away.  Snow continues eating.                          

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    This is the BEST meal I’ve had in a                    

                    while!                                                 

                                                                           

          David seems a tad offended by this statement.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 41.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DWARF MINES — DAY — FLASHBACK                               

                                                                           

          Terra and Aqua, as before.                                       

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    And I’ve MET Snow White!  She’s NOT                    

                    this...diabolical monster the Queen                    

                    claims she is!                                         

                                                                           

          He seems doubtful.                                               

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    Right now.  She is fighting for                        

                    workers’ rights.  Against the                          

                    Queen’s Huntsman.                                      

                                                                           

          He ponders this over.                                            

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Alright, let me see.                                   

                                                                           

          She smiles and takes his hand, leading him through the           

          tunnel.  When they reach the mines, Graham is walking            

          around, watching the dwarves work their butts off.               

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Well?                                                  

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Where is she?                                          

                                                                           

          Aqua looks around.                                               

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    With our son.                                          

                                                                           

          He heads into the mines.                                         

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    Wait up!                                               

                                                                           

          He summons his keyblade.                                         

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    SNOW WHITE!                                            

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (whispering, to herself)                          

                    Damn...                                                

                                                                           

          She runs up to him.  Snow and Ven step out.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             42.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Terra?                                                 

                                                                           

          Terra takes a deep breath and retracts his keyblades.            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                         (to Aqua)                                         

                    We’ve got a problem.                                   

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Graham’s axe is                                        

                    diamond-encrusted.  And forged of                      

                    the same metal as the dwarves’                         

                    pickaxes.                                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    And, let’s face it, he can take                        

                    ’em.                                                   

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    If you’ll excuse me, I need to have                    

                    a chat with a certain queen.                           

                                                                           

          He walks away.                                                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    That...gives me an idea...                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. REGINA’S BEDROOM — DAY                                      

                                                                           

          Regina enters, buttoning the left cuff on her purple,            

          studded suit.  Terra is flying on his glider just outside        

          the window.                                                      

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    A knight in shining armor flying                       

                    outside my window...Gotta say, I’m                     

                    a bit...impressed!                                     

                                                                           

          He glides in.                                                    

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Save it.                                               

                                                                           

          He disembarks and summons his keyblade.  Her smile fades,        

          and he swings it at her.  Instantly, a swords forms in her       

          hand in a haze, and she uses it to block his attack.             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Did you REALLY think it would be                       

                    that easy!?                                            

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             43.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          They exchange a couple blows.  Then, he grabs a hold of her.     

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                         (to herself)                                      

                    I have REALLY got to start ripping                     

                    out my assassins’ hearts BEFORE I                      

                    send them to kill that little flake                    

                    of snow...                                             

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Yeah?  Well, your mistake.                             

                                                                           

          He pulls back his keyblade.  As he plunges it toward her,        

          she poofs to his side.                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Really?                                                

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Uh —                                                   

                                                                           

          She rolls her eyes.  Sidney appears in the mirror.               

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (annoyed)                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              SIDNEY                                       

                    You have a message, Your Majesty.                      

                                                                           

          Graham appears in the mirror, with Snow, Ven, and Aqua           

          behind her.                                                      

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Well.  Looks like you’re not a                         

                    failure AFTER ALL.                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    HEY!  You want                                         

                    me?  Free.  These.  Dwarves.  And                      

                    I’m yours.                                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Fine.                                                  

                                                                           

          Snow smiles.  Regina then walks up to her dresser and takes      

          out a heart.                                                     

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                         (into heart)                                      

                    Kill her.                                              

                                                                           

          Snow’s smile fades.  Regina smirks at her.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 44.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DWARF MINES — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Graham tosses the mirror aside and swings his axe at             

          Snow.  Ven and Aqua block it.                                    

                                                                           

                              GRAHAM                                       

                    I’m sorry.  I can’t —                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    I know.                                                

                         (to Aqua and Terra)                               

                    Hold him off.                                          

                                                                           

          She runs up to the mirror, and they keep him away from her.      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. REGINA’S BEDROOM — DAY                                      

                                                                           

          Regina and Terra continue their fight.                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    REGINA!                                                

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (groans)                                          

                    You are one tough cookie to kill!                      

                                                                           

          CLANG!  CLANG!  CLANG!  She and Terra exchange a couple          

          blows.                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Wouldn’t you rather kill me                            

                    YOURSELF!?                                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I’ve thought about it, and I’m                         

                    good!                                                  

                         (to Sidney)                                       

                    Take care of the blue one.                             

                                                                           

          She flips Terra.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DWARF MINES — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Graham gets closer to Snow and knocks Ven back.  Aqua keeps      

          up the fight, though.  Suddenly, a metallic hand pulls her       

          into the mirror.                                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    What just happened?                                    

                                                                           

          Ven gets up and swings his keyblade at Graham.  Snow tosses      

          the mirror aside and attacks, as well.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 45.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MAGIC MIRROR — DAY                                          

                                                                           

          Aqua gets up from a very reflective surface.  In fact, her       

          entire surrounds reflect.  It’s some very Dr. Strange-level      

          weirdness.                                                       

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Where the Hell am I?                                   

                                                                           

          She turns to see Sidney before her, holding two swords.          

                                                                           

                              SIDNEY                                       

                    Isn’t it obvious?                                      

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             46.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FIVE                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MAGIC MIRROR — DAY                                          

                                                                           

          Aqua swings her keyblade at Sidney.  CRACK!  She hits a          

          wall.  Darn.  Sidney charges at with his swords and swings       

          them.  She blocks his                                            

          attack.  CLANG!  CLANG!  CLANG!  CLANG!  He then flings          

          shards at her, which she deflects.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. REGINA’S BEDROOM — DAY                                      

                                                                           

          Regina and Terra continue to fight.  CLANG!  Regina              

          twirls.  CLANG! CLANG!  They exchange some more blows.           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DWARF MINES — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Graham takes out a sword and uses it, alongside his axe to       

          battle Snow and Ven.  Snow takes on the sword, while Ven         

          takes on the axe.  CLANGITY-CLANG!  They both block attacks.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MAGIC MIRROR — DAY                                          

                                                                           

          Aqua and Sidney continue to exchange blows.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ISLAND OF CORSAIRS — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                    

                                                                           

          Milinah, Jafar, and Cora continue to take down the members       

          of Abis Mal’s gang.  Milinah impales some people  then           

          twirls her sword.  Cora pulls a guy in and rips out his          

          heart, crushing it in her hand.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DWARF MINES — DAY — FLASHBACK                               

                                                                           

          Snow and Ven continue to fight Graham.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MAGIC MIRROR — DAY                                          

                                                                           

          Aqua kicks off a wall and twirls as she swings at                

          Sidney.  Then...superhero landing!  When sh gets up, she         

          charges at him, and throws her keyblade.                         

                                                                           

                                                         MATCH CUT TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 47.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. REGINA’S BEDROOM — DAY                                      

                                                                           

          Terra’s keyblade flies toward Regina, as he charges toward       

          her.  It knocks the heart out of her hand.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ISLAND OF CORSAIRS — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                    

                                                                           

          Cora, Milinah, and Jafar finish off the gang members —           

          leaving only Abis Mal.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DWARF MINES — DAY — FLASHBACK                               

                                                                           

          Snow and Ven exchange some blows with Graham, who, not           

          noticing where he’s going, steps on the mirror, cracking it.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MAGIC MIRROR — DAY                                          

                                                                           

          A crack of the same shape, but flipped, glows in the             

          area.  Aqua and Sidney BOTH notice it.  They race toward it,     

          exchanging blows, as they run.  Aqua leaps through it, and       

          it seals.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. REGINA’S BEDROOM — DAY                                      

                                                                           

          Terra and Regina bolt to reach the heart, and the former         

          manages to take it.                                              

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                         (into heart)                                      

                    STOP!                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DWARF MINES — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Graham lowers his weapons.  Then drops them.  Snow and Ven       

          lower theirs.  The latter than runs up to Aqua, who is lying     

          on the ground.                                                   

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Aqua!                                                  

                                                                           

          She gets up.                                                     

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    I’m okay, Ven!                                         

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Oh, thank goodness!                                    

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             48.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He hugs her.  Snow walks up to the now-repaired mirror and       

          picks it up.                                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Hmm...Let me speak to her.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. REGINA’S BEDROOM — DAY                                      

                                                                           

          Regina glares at Terra.                                          

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                         (into heart)                                      

                    Now leave the mines.                                   

                                                                           

          When Snow’s face appears on the mirror (just as Graham walks     

          past her, heading out), she turns her attention to it.           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What do you want?                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    That wasn’t our deal.                                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I don’t care.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DWARF MINES — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          While Ven is helping Aqua up, Snow glances at the                

          workers.  She then returns her attention to the mirror.          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Alright, then.  You leave me no                        

                    other choice.  I offered to give                       

                    myself up.  So you could kill me                       

                    yourself.  But that obviously                          

                    didn’t work.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. REGINA’S BEDROOM — DAY                                      

                                                                           

          Regina and Terra, as before.  Snow still on mirror.              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    So, I have a NEW offer for you.  My                    

                    abdication.  In exchange for their                     

                    freedom.                                               

                                                                           

          Regina gets up and walks to the mirror.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             49.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    You would give up your                                 

                    birthright...for a bunch of diamond                    

                    miners!?                                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Yes.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DWARF MINES — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Snow, Ven, and Aqua, as before.                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    But mark my words, If you so much                      

                    as set foot in these mines ever                        

                    again.  Or send one of your                            

                    soldiers in.  ANY of them.  Our                        

                    deal is broken.  And my claim to                       

                    the throne will be restored.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. REGINA’S BEDROOM — DAY                                      

                                                                           

          Regina and Terra, as before.  Snow still on mirror.              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    So, what do say?  Is it a deal?                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Fine.  Let’s meet on neutral                           

                    ground.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ENCHANTED FOREST — DAY                                      

                                                                           

          Snow, Graham, Ven, and Aqua stand on one side of the same        

          part of the forest from the opening scene.  Wearing a dark       

          dress, Regina approaches with Terra, who’s carrying a scroll     

          and a pen.  He takes it to Snow, who unrolls it and reads.       

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I took the liberty of writing out                      

                    your terms and signing.                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    I see you’re giving me a head                          

                    start.                                                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Until dark.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             50.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GRAHAM                                       

                         (to Terra)                                        

                    Do you still have my —                                 

                                                                           

          Terra shakes his head.                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                         (to Regina)                                       

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

          She signs it, rolls it back up, and hands it to Graham.  He      

          take sit back to Regina.                                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW (cont’d)                          

                    I want copies.  One for                                

                    myself.  Hundreds for the dwarves.                     

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (disgruntlingly smiles)                           

                    Of course!                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ISLAND OF CORSAIRS — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                    

                                                                           

          Jafar, Milinah, and Cora surround Abis Mal.                      

                                                                           

                              ABIS MAL                                     

                    No...                                                  

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    Face it, Abis Mal.  You’re only                        

                    second-rate.                                           

                                                                           

          And there it is!  Everyone in the square cheers.  Half of        

          them are female.                                                 

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                         (to Jafar)                                        

                    What did I say?                                        

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    Shut up.                                               

                                                                           

          She laughs.  Then, Cora rips Abis Mal’s heart out and            

          crushes it.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ENCHANTED FOREST — SUNSET — FLASHBACK                       

                                                                           

          The Sun sets over a hill in the distance, basking the cave       

          in a golden glow.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 51.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DWARF MINES — SUNSET                                        

                                                                           

          Snow and Watchy hang a copy of the contract up.                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    That’s the last one!                                   

                                                                           

                              WATCHY                                       

                    You should go.  It’s almost night.                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

          She starts to walk off.                                          

                                                                           

                              WATCHY                                       

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          She stops and turns around.                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    No problem.  It’s the least I could                    

                    do.                                                    

                                                                           

                              WATCHY                                       

                    Perhaps...one day, the dwarves will                    

                    be able to repay you.                                  

                                                                           

          Then, as if on cue, eight giant eggs fall out of the sky.        

                                                                           

                              WATCHY (cont’d)                              

                    Well, would you look at                                

                    that!  OCTUPLETS!                                      

                                                                           

          He and Snow smile.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ENCHANTED FOREST — SUNSET                                   

                                                                           

          Snow, Ven, and Aqua all exit out a different cave.               

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    You sure you don’t want to come                        

                    with us?                                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    I’ll be fine.  Something tells me                      

                    there’s a great adventure out there                    

                    waiting for me.  But, who                              

                    knows?  Maybe we’ll meet again some                    

                    time!                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             52.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Maybe!                                                 

                                                                           

          Snow smiles back at him.  Then kisses his cheek.                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG SNOW                                   

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          She then hugs Aqua and runs off, and he touches his              

          cheek.  Aqua looks at him, with an impressed look on her         

          face.                                                            

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                         (laughing)                                        

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Nothing!  Although, I do think she                     

                    a bit old for you.                                     

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    It’s only, what?  Four years?                          

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Still...                                               

                         (pause)                                           

                    Come on, let’s get out of here!                        

                                                                           

          They walk off.                                                   

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    Maybe in seven years.                                  

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Seven years!?                                          

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    By then, she’ll have met her OWN                       

                    Prince Charming!                                       

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Exactly!                                               

                                                                           

          He laughs.                                                       

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FIVE                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	6. Chapter 6

          CONTINUED:                                             53.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. VILLAIN’S VALE CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS —                         

                                                                           

          Milinah, Cora, and Jafar enter.  In the back, is the bottle.     

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    So, what’s the deal?  You’re gonna                     

                    wish for my freedom, and I can be                      

                    on my merry way?                                       

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Whatever made you think that?                          

                                                                           

          Milinah picks up the bottle and rubs it.                         

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    Mistress mine, my will is                              

                    thine.  Tell me your wishes three.                     

                         (pause)                                           

                    What use have you for wishes?  You                     

                    HAVE magic!                                            

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Oh, none whatsoever!                                   

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    But wishes can be granted, can they                    

                    not?  And...they can be SUCH                           

                    commodities!                                           

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Between the two of us...that’s six                     

                    wishes we can trade!                                   

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
